


The Problem

by Viajhin



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slash, Trans AU, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viajhin/pseuds/Viajhin
Summary: Even if they trusted each other so much, Kyle couldn't help but hide his biggest secret from him.





	The Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, hope this isn't too rushed/ooc!  
> It's my second attempt on a english fanfic, so I really hope everyone enjoys it!  
> 

You see, Wendy’s and Stan’s relationship was never very, well…stable, let’s put it that way. They were always breaking up and coming back together, so it wasn’t a surprise for Wendy that, when she came out as a trans guy, they’d break up.

What did came as a surprise, however, was the way Kyle – His ex-boyfriend’s best friend – started looking to him.

 

I mean, it was a big shock in a general basis. Most people didn’t know how to deal with that, really. How should they call the “newborn” Wendyl for now on? It was an easy question of course, but they just didn’t seem to get it.

Kyle, however, was, well, different. He did have some trouble, but he picked up on the pronouns thing kind of easily, and it was a nice change in pace, since everyone else in Wendyl’s life seemed so…slow. That’s why he started sticking more and more to the Jew.

 

While everything with almost everyone else seemed off-place, having someone like Kyle around was, well, comforting. He didn't have to consider the possibility that Kyle was, secretly, thinking badly of him. He didn’t have to correct his pronouns in the spare time of 2 minutes and, besides that, Kyle was generally a very nice company.

Even if they started bonding because of Wendyl’s transition, their conversations were still nice and smooth, not seeming forced at all. And Wendyl needed that. Someone that would just be his friend for who he was and not just out of false “pity” because he was “different”.

 

Kyle, however, did take advantage from this friendship too. Stan seemed less and less like his friend every day, and, at first, Wendyl seemed to be there only so that he could use him as a cope method. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn’t help himself – Having Wendyl around made him feel amazing, even better than the way he felt when he was with his best friend.

 

With time Kyle, too, started understanding Wendyl better. From a cope-mechanism he actually became his genuine friend, and Kyle could feel that. They did play videogames and did stupid shit together, but, with Wendyl, Kyle felt like he could talk about things that he would never be able to talk to anyone else, especially not his family or Stan.

Wendyl wasn’t a substitute for Stan; Wendyl was his own person and Kyle loved that too much… that’s why he was the only person in the whole town to know that Kyle was, actually, bisexual; it was their little secret, and Wendyl would never, _ever_ break the Jew’s trust to go and spill it out to everyone.

 

With time, they just seemed to grow closer and closer. They became almost inseparable. Despite being close friends and doing their common bonding time(playing video games, watching movies, going out for ice cream…like, extremely regular stuff), they also saw…something in each other. Someone they could trust more than anyone else, someone that they could tell almost anything and never be judged for it.

 

Still, that didn’t stop Kyle from hiding his biggest (or a series of tiny little) secret from Wendyl. How his face felt warm when he heard the dark-haired guy laughing; how his heart beat a little bit faster when he heard his name being called from afar.

Was he…in love? No, it didn’t seem quite right. After all, Wendyl was still his best friend’s ex, so _why_ would the way that the dark haired looked into his eyes send such shivers through his spine…?

That’s why Kyle started getting distant. He needed to understand his feelings before things got to a way that both of them didn’t want them to go.

 

It’s not like they stopped talking entirely or something; Kyle would never do that, but they did spent less time together and, besides that, when they did spent time together, Kyle felt different.

What the redhead didn’t expect, however, was the fact that Wendyl was quick to notice his sudden distantiation. It was quite obvious that Kyle was almost drifting away, and he certainly didn’t want that.

 

It was a nice winter day when Wendyl got enough of it and _finally_ decided to confront his friend. Kyle was sitting in the back of the school writing some notes for the upcoming math test, and couldn’t help not to flinch when he heard Wendyl whispering a soft “We need to talk”. He got up right away, following Wendyl to the school’s gymnasium.

It was empty, cold and wet from the dry snow that invaded the place by the upper windows. Certainly the perfect place to talk.

 

When they got inside, Wendyl made sure to close the big doors behind them. Then, there was silence. A crippling, uncomfortable silence followed by an extreme staring session, which only ended when Kyle decided to look away.

 

Finally, Wendyl spoke up.

“Kyle, what’s going on?”

“What…what do you mean?” The redhead was quick to answer, and his tone was obviously anxious. He knew that this time was going to come, he just didn’t expect it to be there so painfully soon.

“You know exactly what I mean.” With that statement, Kyle crossed his arms, and Wendyl just knew that they weren’t getting anywhere with that “…you. What’s going on with you? You’re…different. Distracted, you know? That’s…not like you at all.”

 

Kyle’s eyes widened by a bit. So, he _did_ notice.

“I…it’s, uh, nothing, really.” He muttered the last part, rubbing his nose with his arm “I’ve just been feeling kinda tired. I haven’t been getting a lot of sleep because of my worry for the upcoming test, that’s all.”

 

Wendyl sighed, rolling his eyes “Kyle, that’s obviously _not it._ Why can’t you just tell me what’s wrong? We’re friends, you know? You can tell me _any_ -“

“-that’s the problem.” Kyle whispered, interrupting his friend.

There was a brief moment of silence. Wendyl was confused, that didn’t make sense at all.

“ _What_ is the problem?” Wendyl asked, moving a little bit closer.

“Our friendship. Our friendship is the problem.” Kyle muttered, feeling like his heart was almost about to come out by his throat.

“How-“ Wendyl stopped himself, taking a moment to continue. He couldn’t believe on what he was hearing. “How is our fucking _friendship_ a problem?!”

 

And there was the silence again, but Wendyl wouldn’t take it so easily. He inched closer, grabbing Kyle by the chin and forcing him to look up.

“ **HOW** is our friendship the problem? Didn’t it mean anything to you?! Was it some kind of unfunny and cruel joke that I just can never get? Tell me, **WHY** is our goddamn friendship the problem?” He shouted. It was kind of funny how his mood changed from worried to angry so quickly.

“BECAUSE IF WE DIDN’T TALK IN THE FIRST PLACE, I’D NEVER FEEL THESE STUPID _FEELINGS_ FOR YOU!” Kyle cried out, making sure to get his point straight. After three seconds without a response, the Jew let out a huff, putting his right arm around Wendyl’s neck, making him lean over just so he could give his lips an angry peck. Kyle then set Wendyl’s neck free, angrily looking away.

 

 

Shocked, Wendyl just stared there for a moment. So _that_ is the problem, he thought to himself, and then made shook his own head.

“Kyle…” Whispering, he moved his hands to cuff Kyle’s cheeks, making him look on his direction once again. “You’re so dumb sometimes, you know?”

“Wh-“

Kyle was interrupted by a tiny kiss. A soft one, per se; much softer than the peck that he himself had given, at least. It didn’t go all the way though; none of them wanted to scare away the other, so they just decided to keep the tongues away.

 

After a moment of intense gazing, Wendyl chuckled, sighing sweetly right after.

“I like you too, you dork.”

**Author's Note:**

> Made for mcnuggy on tumblr, but I hope everyone liked it!


End file.
